Downhill Edcitment
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: The Ed's decide to enter a gocart race to win the prize of one thousand dollars, but when they find out they must compete against each other, will their friendship remain strong? Who will win the prize money? Please R&R! The final chapter is up!
1. Going it Alone

**Ch.1**

**Going it alone**

This is my first Ed, Edd n' Eddy fic, so please go easy on me and R&R!

Double D was in his room re-alphabetizing his bookshelf. Not only did he love reading, but he also loved to be organized.

"Alright, just one last book" he said to himself. He pushed the last book into the end of the bookshelf. "There, Z for zoology."

His door swung open, crashing into the wall and causing the bookshelf in collapse on top of Double D.

Ed ran over to the squashed Double D and waved a piece of paper in his face. "Double D! Look what me and Eddy found!"

"Ed, could you get this off of me?" asked the choking Double D. "This is actually very heavy!"

Eddy punched Ed in the head and grabbed the piece of paper out of Ed's hands. "Take a look sockhead! There's gonna be a downhill go-cart race in three days, and the winner gets a thousand bucks! We've gotta enter!"

"Yes, that's nice Eddy" said Double D. "But can one of you _please_ get this thing off of me!" Ed picked up the fallen bookshelf as if it were as light as a feather and flung it away, crashing through Double D's window.

"See? All better!" said Ed as he dragged Double D to his feet.

"Thank you Ed" said Double D. "But you've destroyed my window in the process!"

"You welcome Double D!" exclaimed Ed.

"Who cares?" asked Eddy as he gave the flier for the go-cart race to Double D. "We've got a race to prepare for! Ed, you can get the parts for the cart, Sockhead, you can build it, and I'll be the one cruisin' thought the finish line!"

"Eddy it seems you've overlooked one of the rules" said Double D.

"Overlooked?" asked Eddy. "What are you talkin' about?"

Double D pointed to one of the sentences on the paper. "It says here that the cart must be designed, built, and raced by the same person or else you'll face disqualification!"

"So what?" asked Eddy. "How are they supposed to know who built it?"

Double D took another look at the flier. "It says here that we also have to submit a tape showing that shows you doing all the work."

"Why'd they make that part of the rules?" asked Eddy. "It's so stupid!"

"The rules may seem absurd to you" explained Double D. "But those are the rules, and if you want a chance to win the thousand dollars, you're going to have to follow them."

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" shouted Eddy. "I'll win the race while you two watch me from the sidelines!"

"Um, but Eddy" said Ed. "I wanna enter too!"

"What?" spat Eddy as he grabbed Ed by the neck of his shirt. "What do ya mean you're enterin'?"

Ed pulled out a comic book and shoved it into Eddy's face. "I must buy the Galactic Space Pirates DVD, which includes all eight seasons of the TV show along with deleted scenes, director's commentary, five hours of extras, character interviews, and a fifteen minute trailer for its upcoming movie! Galactic Space Pirates DVD good for Ed!"

"That DVD costs a thousand dollars?" asked Double D.

"No" answered Ed. "I'm using the rest of the money to but jawbreakers and gravy! Yum!"

Eddy burst out into laughing. "Ha! Like you could even build a cart! I guess Sockhead can watch on the sidelines while I smoke you and win the thousand dollars for myself!"

"Not quite Eddy" said Double D. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to beat the both of you!"

"What are you talkin' about, sockhead?" snarled Eddy.

"Well, you see" explained Double D. "I'm saving up for new science equipment, and this go-cart race will give me just enough to do it!"

"Well, if that's how it is, I'm crushing the both of you!" shouted Eddy. "I'm outta here!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear" said Double D. "I hope Eddy's alright. What do you think Ed?" Ed just stood with a blank look on his face.

"Ed, are you alright?' asked Double D?"

"I must make my go-cart Double D!" yelled Ed as he pushed past him. Ed dove though what was left of Double D's window, breaking the remainder of the glass and ran home.

Double D look about at his wrecked room. "Mother and Father won't be happy about this! I might have to use some of the winnings from the go-cart race to repair my room."

That was my first chapter, hope you liked it! Ch.2 is coming soon! R&R!


	2. Perparation

**Ch.2**

**Preparation**

Sorry my last chapter was so short. Speaking of my last chapter, please R&R! I need reviews! And please R&R this chapter too!

* * *

Ed sat in his room, staring blankly at his TV. He was watching one of his favorite shows: Galactic Space Pirates. He giggled with delight as the heroes shot energy cannonballs at their enemies, which left gapping holes in the enemy's ship.

"This show is the best!" shouted Ed. "No one can defeat the Galactic Space Pirates!" He jumped on armchair and pretended to swordfight with an imaginary sword fight. "Ha! Take that Robo-rapscallion! And this! And… Whoa!" He tripped over his own feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

The show on the TV went to a commercial. "Hey! Are you a Galactic Space Pirates fan?"

Ed picked up his head and nodded. "You betcha buckaroo!"

"Then you need the Galactic Space Pirates DVD!" shouted the eccentric TV announcer. "In stores now! Buy it today!"

"But I don't have enough money!" groaned Ed. "Ed must have Galactic Space Pirates DVD!" The idea light bulb went off in his head, surprisingly. "I gotta make my go-cart!"

He took out the comic book with the ad for the Galactic Space Pirates DVD and gazed at it. "You'll be mine soon!"

As he turned over the comic book and saw the cover, an idea came to his head, slowly, like a snail, but it came to him. He ran full speed to the junkyard to collect supplies.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ed came charging down the cul-de-sac with a stack of various parts for his go-cart, which was taller than his house. Finally arriving at his house, he dropped all of his supplies on the driveway.

Sarah swung open the front door to the house. "Ed! Stop making so much noise or I'm telling Mom!"

"But Sarah" said Ed. "I'm working on my go-cart!"

"You're entering too?" asked his younger sister. "What makes you so sure you're gonna win?"

"You're entering the race too?" asked Ed.

"That's right!" exclaimed Sarah. "I'm gonna smoke you and the rest of the competition! And if for some stroke of luck, you beat me, I'll beat you to a pulp! Got that fathead?" Sarah grinned at the look on her brother's face and slammed the front door shut.

* * *

"Hello! My name is Eddward, and this is my go-cart creation video!" Double D was busy sketching an intricate design of his go-cart on a sheet of paper as he made conversation to the camera.

After sketching for half an hour, the drawing was complete. Double D held the picture to the camera. "As you can see here, I've decided to keep a standard for my go-cart, but I changed a few details to make it more aerodynamic."

Double D pointed to a part of his sketch. "When I read you were able to equip your go-carts with weapons, I wasn't to keen with the idea, but with my car's hidden weapon, I hope to do damage to the opponent's go-cart without harming them."

Double D aimed the camera back at himself. "That concludes the designing part of my video. I'll be back shortly to build my go-cart for you!"

* * *

Double D wasn't the only one busy working on his go-cart. Eddy sat in his garage, hard at work. "Come on you stupid part, stay on the car!" he grumbled. He usually had Ed and Double D to help him out with things like this, but it was difficult to do it himself. And by helping him, I mean doing all the work.

Eddy looked over at his video camera. "I hope the guy who came up with the stupid rules for this go-cart race is hiding in a good hiding spot, 'cause when I find him, I'm gonna…" A football came out of nowhere, nailing Eddy in the back of the head.

Kevin and Rolf came in to get their football. "Oops, didn't see ya their, dork!" sneered Kevin as he picked up the football.

"Watch where ya throw that thing, bazooka chin!" spat Eddy.

"What are you doing with all that junk Ed boy?" asked Rolf. "Are you cleaning the garage?"

"This isn't junk, Rolfie boy" said Eddy. "This will soon be my go-cart!"

"Ha! You're actually gonna enter with that hunk of junk?" sneered Kevin. "There's no way you're gonna beat me!"

"And you both won't defeat Rolf!" exclaimed Rolf. "Especially you, puny Ed boy. You'd have a better chance growing turnips during a drought!"

"That's what you think!" shouted Eddy. "I'll crush the both of you! I'll crush everyone in the race! I'm gonna be the one to bring home the thousand dollars and wave it in your face when your go-carts get destroyed!"

"Ha we'll see about that, dork!" spat Kevin as he and Rolf made there exit.

Eddy stuck his tongue out at the two. "There's no way those two are gonna beat me!" Getting his second wind, Eddy went back to building his go-cart.

* * *

There's ch.2! Please R&R this fic, I don't have reviews yet and I need them! Ch.3 is coming soon! Remember, R&R or the Galactic Space Pirates will shoot energy cannonballs at you! Those hurt, I think…


	3. The Starting Line

**Ch.3**

**The Starting Line**

Sorry it took so long to get this up! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

The day of the race had finally come. All the participants were signing in at the registration desk. Once at registration, participants would turn in their tapes of them working on their go-carts.

Eddy got in the back of the line behind Double D.

"Oh! Hello their Eddy!" said Double D. "Lovely day for a race, isn't it?"

"Ya mean it's a nice day for me to smoke the competition!" corrected Eddy. "And that includes you, so you better watch your back, sockhead!" The two Ed's submitted their tapes and walked their go-carts to the starting line.

Eddy's cart, which was a wooden box-like car painted yellow with red decals, was in the third lane.

Double D's cart, which unlike Eddy's, looked high tech and metallic with red paint and purple decals, was next to Eddy in lane four.

"I can't you dorks actually showed up!" Kevin sneered as he sat in his cart next to Eddy in lane two. His cart looked as if a go-cart and his bike had a lovechild and was painted green with black decals.

"What's the matter Kev'?" asked Eddy. "Scared you're gonna get creamed?"

"Yeah right!" said Kevin. "I'm scared that there won't be someone around to take a picture of your face when you see me in the winner's circle!" Kevin turned over to Nazz, who was in lane one. "Hey, Nazz, wanna go for a soda and a jawbreaker after I win?"

Nazz giggled. "In your dreams Kev'! But we can still go for a soda and a jawbreaker after _I_ win!" Her go-cart looked somewhat like a convertible that was purple with white decals.

Double D looked over to the lane next to him, lane five, only to find it empty. He knew that since it was the only lane left, it had to belong to Ed. "Sarah! Do you know where your brother is?"

Sarah, who was in lane six and Jimmy, who was in lane seven, leaned over in their go-carts. "I dunno" said Sarah. "He's probably sleeping or somethin'" Her cart looked like a hybrid between a go-cart and some sort of cat from Hell, which was painted pink with blue decals.

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" exclaimed Jimmy. His go-cart looked like some sort of cloud that was blue with white decals.

A familiar came from behind the contestants. "I'm here guys!" Ed pushed his go-cart into the fifth slot. The cart looked like something from space that was meant to kill aliens and it was painted green with red decals.

"Ed, where'd you get the idea for the design of the cart?" asked Double D.

Ed pulled out a comic book. "I got it from the cover of this comic, Mucus Martians from Mars, part four of seven! This is the vehicle the brave space defends use to navigate the rough terrain of the planet while they battled against a tidal wave of mucus martians!'

Jonny was in lane eight in his go-cart made out of anything but wood. It was white with blue decals. In the cart with him was his ever quiet companion, Plank. "Don't worry Plank! I swear that none of this is wood!" He looked over to Rolf, who was in lane nine. His cart was just a wagon that was attached by a rope to his goat, Victor.

Jonny taped Rolf on the shoulder. "Uh, Rolf, is that legal?"

"Well, they never said it wasn't, Jonny wood boy!" answered Rolf.

A race official walked up in front of the go-carts. "May I have your attention please?" The racers did as they were told.

"Alright, as you know, the race will start here and go all the way into town" began the official. "The first cart to pass the finish line will win the race and the cash prize of one thousand dollars! Also, you were allowed to customize your carts with any sort of weapons. These are used to disable your opponent's carts, not to hurt the opponent, understood?" The competitors gave a murmur of agreement.

"Alright then!" exclaimed the official. "The race will start shortly. Good luck!"

Double D leaned over in his cart and stuck out his hand. "Good luck Eddy!"

"You're the one who's gonna need the luck" sneered Eddy. "The highest place you can hope to get is second!"

Ed, like Double D, leaned over his cart to shake his sister's hand. "Good luck baby si…" he leaned too far, causing him to fall face first onto the asphalt.

"You better lose Ed!" Sarah threatened. "Or I'll make sure Mom grounds you!"

"Prepare yourself Victor" said Rolf. "Tonight, we shall bring a feast worthy of our ancestors!" All the combatants put on their helmets and watched for signal to go: a green light.

_"I don't think Ed needs a helmet"_ thought Eddy. _"I don't think his head could be anymore messed up!"_

The racers looked over at the stoplight in hanging over them as an official blew the whistle. The light turned from red, to yellow, and finally to green. With a screech of their tires, or in Rolf's case, the clacking of Victors hoofs against the ground, the racers were off.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Who will win the race and one thousand dollars? Stay tuned for the final chapter of this fic, coming soon! Please R&R!


	4. And the Winner is

**Ch.4**

**And the Winner is…**

Sorry for the wait! He's the final chapter of this fic! Who will win the race and the prize money? Read and find out! Please R&R.

* * *

The nine racers sped down the racetrack. Surprisingly, Jimmy was in the lead.

"Look at me! I'm a regular speedster!" exclaimed Jimmy. "Eat my dust suckers!" After a few seconds, however, he went from a cocky grin, to a wail of panic.

"Too fast, too fast!" he wailed as he threw his arms in the air. Without his hands on the wheel, his go-cart swerved out of control, sending him into a nearby tree. The force of the crash totaled his go-cart, removing him from the race.

"Owie" he mumbled before losing conscience.

* * *

Sarah had witnessed her friend's crash. She wanted to go help him, but she wasn't about to lose. The whole situation angered her, so she decided to do what she usually does when she was mad: take out her anger on her brother.

Ed was only a few feet in front of her, making him a perfect target for her weapon. She pressed the button that read "Jaws" on her car. As she did, a mechanical cat's head with large, mechanical fangs came out of the hood of her go-cart. Using its large fangs, it dug into the back of Ed's go-cart.

"Get it off! Get it off!" cried Ed as he tried to remove the jaws by swerving. The fangs, however, had dug deep into Ed's cart, refusing to let go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D looked at his dashboard after hearing a beeping noise. The dashboard read "Charge complete".

"Looks like my weapon's ready to go!" he exclaimed. "Now then, who will be my first target?" After surveying the area, he decided that since he had the clearest shot at him, Jonny would be his target.

"Sorry about this Jonny" Double D mumbled to himself as he pressed the button that read "Rust ray". A laser came out of the hood of Double D's car and shot an amber colored ray at Jonny's wheels.

"What the heck's goin' on?" asked a confused Jonny. After the amber-coloer ray disappeared, Jonny's wheels were completely rusted, causing a wave of sparks to fly from behind him.

"Oh,no! I-I can't turn!" he cried as he turned his steering wheel from side to side. After about ten seconds, he finally came to a stop. Without properly working wheels, he was out of the race.

"Please forgive me Jonny!" shouted Double D as he pasted the unlucky kid. "At least I know it works now. It's a shame it takes so long to charge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah had finally released the jaws from Ed's go-cart. "Let's see If I can latch on to his head!" she exclaimed as she began to aim the jaws.

Ed turned his head around. "Sarah, quit it!" he shouted. As he turned around in his seat, his elbow hit the button on his car marked "Gravy".

A compartment at the bottom part of his go-cart opened up, releasing a large puddle of gravy. Sarah had no time to dodge the gravy.

Her car swerved uncontrollably, sending her off the track and out of the race.

"Ed! You're gonna get it!" shouted Sarah as she shook her fist.

Ed turned back around in his seat. "Uh, don't tell Mom, okay?" As he said that, the competitors exited the hill's path and headed into town.

* * *

Eddy and Kevin were at each others throats, both of them trying to claim first place.

"Back of, bazooka chin!" spat Eddy as he rammed his opponent. "I'm winnin' that prize money!"

"For a shrimp like you, you've got a big mouth!" Kevin sneered as he pressed the button on his go-cart marked "Football". "Allow me to shut it for ya!"

A cannon came out of the hood of Kevin's go-cart and shot a barrage of footballs at his adversary. Many of the footballs merely bounced off Eddy's cart, but three met their target. One lodged itself in Eddy's mouth, another nailed him in the gut, which caused him to spit out the football in his mouth, and the last one got him in the jaw.

"Ha! Now that's what I call a jawbreaker!" Kevin snickered.

The footballs, however, weren't enough to take Eddy out of the race. He quickly recovered and continued to ram into Kevin.

"Is that all you've got Kevin?" Eddy sneered.

"Geez! Just crash already!" shouted Kevin.

Rolf pulled up alongside Kevin. "I shall assist you Kevin!" He pressed the button on his wagon that read "Chicken." A bucket of live chickens popped up from the back of the wagon. Grabbing the bucket of chickens, Rolf threw out its contents at Eddy.

"Rolf's using chickens as weapons?" shouted Double D.

"PETA's going to be all over him for that one!" exclaimed Nazz.

Eddy sped up at the last moment, dodging all the chickens, but the chickens had an effect on one of the Ed's.

"Chicken!" exclaimed Ed as he raced after them in his go-cart. Unfortunately, the chickens led him straight into a brick wall, totaling his cart and taking him out of the race.

Ed looked up at the wall to see that the wall had a billboard on it, which read: Galactic Space Pirates DVD! In stores now!

"D…V…D" groaned Ed as a chicken began to peck his leg.

* * *

Kevin was back on the offensive, ramming his go-cart into Eddy's. All the ramming was starting to ruin the paint job on Eddy's go-cart.

"Watch the paint job!" shouted Eddy after Kevin rammed into him another time. "That's it! You're gonna get it!" Eddy pressed the button marked "Boom box". As he did, a boom box came out of the hood of his cart.

"Let's turn things up a bit!" said Eddy. The boom box turned on, blasting music at an ear-shattering volume. The loud music sent Victor into a frenzy, causing Rolf to lose control of his wagon and crash into some nearby trash cans and eliminating him from the race.

"And I thought music soothed the savage beast!" said Nazz as she tried to cover her ears while she drove.

Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something to stop that music. He turned his steering wheel as hard as he could, which caused him to ram into Eddy. The boom box toppled over and smashed to pieces on the asphalt below.

* * *

Double D looked back at his dashboard to find it read "Charge complete". Double D took aim at Kevin, who was giving Eddy a relentless onslaught of rams. "You've bullied us for too long now! Take this!"

As Double D hit the button, Kevin, unaware of what Double D was planning, turned to ram Eddy once more, dodging the amber-colored ray. The rust ray did hit a cart, however.

Nazz, who was in front of Kevin at the time, looked down at her wheels as they were enveloped by the laser. "What's going on?"

A panicked look spread across Double D's face. "Oh dear! I wasn't supposed to hit Nazz!"

The laser did its work, causing Nazz to come to a screeching holt as sparks flew from under her go-cart. Without working wheels, she was out of the race.

"I'm sorry Nazz!" shouted Double D as he passed her. "I wasn't aiming for you!"

Kevin, finally noticing Nazz's elimination, went for a new target. "You're gonna get it Double dork!"

He rammed Double D with all his might, sending the unfortunate Ed into the path of a street sign. Double D had no time to react. He hit the street sign at full force, eliminating him from the race. Fortunately, Double D was smart enough to add an airbag in his go-cart, which cushioned the blow.

Eddy and Kevin could see the finish line, which was only a few blocks away. "It's just you and me now, dork!" said Kevin. "Ready to lose?"

"As if!" answered Eddy. "I've still got one more trick up my sleeve!" He pressed the button mark "Boost" on his cart. Flames shot out from the back of Eddy's cart as he went twice the speed he was going at.

"No way!" shouted Kevin. "I can't believe he's gonna win!"

Eat my dust, Kev!" shouted Eddy. His celebration was short lived, however. Since his cart was made out of wood, the flames ate at it, until nothing of the cart remained. Eddy fell to the ground, skidding across the asphalt.

* * *

Eddy slowly regained consciousness, seeing his two friends standing over him. Ed was petting one of Rolf's chickens.

"Did I win?' asked Eddy.

"See for yourself" answered Double D as he pointed to his left.

Eddy looked to see the finish line only a few feet away. Kevin, who was holding a large trophy in one hand and a huge check in the other, was surrounded by the other kids.

"What?" Kevin won?" Eddy shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid so" answered Double D.

"But you did really good Eddy!" said Ed as he helped Eddy up.

"So all that work I put into my go-cart was for nothin'?" asked Eddy.

"Don't worry Eddy" said Double D. "You'll look back on this day when you're older and laugh.

"What are you talkin' about?" spat Eddy. "I got beat by Kevin for the millionth time, Sarah's probably gonna get Ed grounded, and Nazz probably hates you for knocking her out of the race! I'm outta here!"

"Eddy, shouldn't you let a docter check you out?" asked Double D. "Your crash gave you a nasty skid mark!"

"No time Double D!" answered Eddy as he walked off. "I've gotta think of a way we can scam Kevin outta that prize money!"

* * *

That's the end of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to those who wanted someone else to win. Please R&R!


End file.
